Une journée pas comme les autres
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Draco pensait qu'il allait passer une journée normale … Harry, lui, une nuit tranquille. DM/HP
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Une journée pas comme les autres

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : Voir fin du chapitre

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : Juin 2011 : **Nous avons repris cette histoire pour la corriger de fond en comble (du moins on a essayé ^^) Le deuxième chapitre, qui était trop long, à été coupé en deux. Et en bonus, une vidéo Youtube a été créée pour plus de facilité _(mais aussi notre plaisir)_. Il y aura donc, dans cette republication, la minute correspondant à la vidéo pour les passages concernés. Mais attention, ne vous reposez pas uniquement sur la vidéo, Emmoirel n'ayant pas pu tout mettre à chaque fois, pour cause de temps limité par Youtube.

La première image correspond à l'ancien titre de la fiction, mais tout le reste est toujours lié à la fic ^^

Voici le lien _(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces dans l'adresse ^^)_

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=kjDDB5hx4fc**

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Rien à dire, gros délire, lol.

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Je me teste à l'humour. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles (^-^). Juste un petit conseil, ne vous fiez pas à cette impression juste d'un gros délire, il y a une vrai histoire derrière.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Je sortais de ma salle commune, en ce matin, et sans m'y attendre, tombais sur une scène des plus inédites. Je voyais mes deux chiens de garde chanter, se rendant ridicules, devant quelques Serpentards et Serdaigles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils chantaient au juste ?

Je m'avançai en jouant des coudes et quand je fus devant tout le monde, j'entendis un élève de Serdaigle s'exclamer :

- Refaites-le !

Et pour la plus grande honte de ma maison, « mes amis » rechantèrent leur chanson tout en mimant les paroles :

_C'est moi Goyle  
C'est toi Crabbe  
C'est toi le gros et moi le petit  
C'est moi Goyle  
C'est toi Crabbe  
Et nous sommes de bons amis_

_Quand un y va, l'autre le suit  
Toujours ensemble, toujours unis  
On se dispute mais qu'est-ce qu'on rit  
Nous sommes Goyle et Crabbe_

_*0m09, mais pas entière*_

Quand ils eurent fini, je devais être blanc comme la mort. Et surtout, j'étais mort de honte.

Je me fondis, en toute hâte, dans la masse d'élèves et je pris la direction des escaliers. Je devais absolument me défaire de ces deux abrutis car là, ils venaient sans conteste de me faire descendre dans l'estime de ma maison, car même si je ne leur parlais pas, ils étaient constamment à mes côtés.

Je me stoppai soudain et me dis que l'on devait me faire une immense blague. J'étais en train de passer devant le bureau de mon parrain, Severus, quand j'entendis cette chose qu'il chantait.

Je m'approchai, curieux et choqué, et entrouvris la porte.

Je crus défaillir en le voyant chanter, avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, comme s'il était devant une personne :

_Neville je t'aime  
Neville je t'aime  
Vraiment c'est bien toi le plus joli  
Neville je t'aime  
Neville je t'aime  
Et je sais que tu es mon âme sœur_

_Neville je t'aime  
Neville je t'aime  
Mon rayon de soleil c'est toi  
Neville je t'aime  
Neville je t'aime  
Même dans mes sombres cachots_

_*0m15*_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

En plus de voir l'impossible, c'est-à-dire, voir mon parrain chanter pareille chanson, j'apprenais qu'en plus, il aimait la calamité en potion, nommée Londubat.

Une nausée de honte pour tout ce qui m'entourait monta et ce fut d'un pas rapide que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle, pour tenter de voir des gens normaux.

Une fois les doubles portes ouvertes, je soufflai de soulagement car aucun élève ne chantait. Je pris la direction de ma table mais à mi chemin, le pire dans ma vie arriva. Le directeur grimpa sur la table devant lui et commença, sans aucunes explications, à chanter lui aussi :

_Et je mange, mange, mange ces bonbons qui me plaisent  
Et je suce, suce, suce c'est ma façon d'manger  
Ces bonbons citronnés jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Réveille en moi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie_

_Et je mange, mange, mange ces bonbons qui me plaisent  
Et je suce, suce, suce c'est ma façon d'manger  
Ces bonbons citronnés jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Réveille en moi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie_

_*0m39*_

Il fut suivi de près, comme dans un cauchemar, par McGonagall qui se mit elle aussi sur la table, brandissant sa baguette et mettant toute sa hargne dans ses paroles :

_McGonagall GO! Baguette magique en action  
McGonagall GO ! Va accomplir ta mission  
Dans l'infini  
Des sortilèges  
Poursuis ta lutte infernale  
Du bien contre le mal_

_McGonagall GO !  
McGonagall GO !_

_*0m55*_

Ne pouvant plus et ne voulant plus entendre une autre personne chanter, je fis demi-tour et, sans aucune grâce, courant en prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je me dirigeai vers le parc, ayant soudain besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tout ces gens se mettaient à chanter comme ça. Et ces chansons inconnues, quelles étaient-elles ?

Certainement des trucs moldus !

Un frisson me remonta en me remémorant McGonagall brandissant sa baguette telle une épée. Merlin, elle devenait sénile, elle devait peut-être penser à se faire interner à Sainte Mangouste, en embarquant le vieux directeur avec elle par la même occasion.

Me rendant compte que mes pas m'avaient mené près de la serre, je pris place sur un banc à proximité et fermai les yeux. Je devais être en train de faire un mauvais rêve et j'allai me réveiller.

Ou bien, Vous-Savez-Qui avait fait boire une potion délirante à toutes ces personnes. Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas là ?

Je me massai les tempes pour oublier toutes ces horreurs quand une autre voix, chantante, pour ne pas changer, se fit entendre. Voulant voir par curiosité qui poussait la chansonnette maintenant, je me levai et suivis la voix.

Je tombai sur « l'élu du cœur » de mon parrain, qui fredonnait en passant dans les allées de plantes :

_Dites-lui que j'ai peur pour lui  
Dans les cachots quand il fait noir  
Quand j'entends ces paroles acerbes  
Oh, je veux crier mon désespoir  
Dites-lui que je pense à lui  
Dans une grande serre de Mandragores  
Et que si toutes les fleurs sont belles  
Elles crient souvent, dans mes oreilles  
Des Mandragores par centaines  
Des Mandragores comme autrefois  
Je ne sais plus comment faire  
Les Mandragores sont toujours là_

_*1m26*_

Ne voulant plus entendre cette voix si niaise, je courus**,** pour la deuxième fois de la journée, vers le lac, espérant y trouver le calme.

Une fois arrivé au bord, je pris place sur un rocher et jetai un caillou dans l'eau. Je l'entendis ricocher mais une voix assez déprimée remplaça le bruit de mon caillou sur l'eau :

_Harry, je m'appelle Harry  
Je suis un sorcier  
comme les autres_

_Harry  
J'ai mes joies, mes peines  
Elles font ma vie  
Comme la votre  
Je voudrais trouver l'amour  
Simplement trouver l'amour_

_*2m20*_

Cela ne pouvait être que Potter et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Aller à sa rencontre pour me moquer de lui ou fuir cette énième chanteur de la journée ?

Je choisis l'option la plus Serpentarde et pris la fuite. Ne regardant pas où j'allai, je fus choqué de me rendre compte que mes pas, dans la précipitation, m'avaient conduit aux abords de la forêt interdite. J'allai faire demi-tour et revenir dans les limites du parc quand derrière un énorme tronc, je me figeai.

Il y avait devant moi, Vous-savez-Qui, ma tante et cette bonne femme rose bonbon. Je ne savais pas comment réagir une fois de plus.

Et puis, pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Une attaque était-elle prévue ?

Je n'eus pas à me poser la question, car le Mage Noir ouvrit la bouche et entama :

_Oui, je suis Voldemort  
(Horreur)  
Je suis un lord, je suis en vie  
(Horreur, malheur)  
Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'obscure  
(Horreur)  
Je pue la sueur et la luxure_

_Je tue, j'étripe, j'ai tous les vices  
Et je tuerai, c'maudit survivant  
Je vous déteste, je vous maudis  
J'suis complèt'ment pourri_

_*2m57*_

Quand il laissa la parole à ma tante, je pris peur. Merlin, cette femme ferait peur à n'importe quel homme, alors si en plus elle se mettait à chanter !

_Oui, c'est moi Vampirella  
(Horreur)  
Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas  
(Horreur, malheur)  
Oui, oui, oui, mon cœur est en pierre  
(Horreur)  
Je fais l'amour comme une panthère_

_Mes amants, j'les écorche vifs  
Et je les fouette, je les doloris  
J'fais des trucs cochons avec des chaînes  
Aux moldus des cachots_

_*Pas présent sur la vidéo*_

Après les paroles si... troublantes de ma chère tante, je voulus fuir avant d'entendre l'autre garce vêtue de rose, parce qu'il était inévitable qu'elle aussi aller pousser la chansonnette, mais elle commença avant que je puisse être assez loin pour ne pas entendre sa voix s'élever :

_Oui, je suis l'inquisitrice  
(Horreur)  
J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère  
(Horreur, malheur)  
Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit  
(Horreur)  
J'aime bien faire mal aux tous petits_

_Je fais bouillir des mains de pendus  
J'mange des crapauds, des rats tout poilus  
J'fais des potions pour séduire les hommes  
Puis j'les mords quand ils dorment_

_*Pas présent sur la vidéo*_

Je voulais retourner dans ma chambre et me rendormir pour oublier tout ce que j'avais entendu depuis ma sortie de la salle commune.

Afin de m'éloigner de ces trois mangemorts, je me mis à courir comme un fou à travers la végétation et je fus heureux quand je remis les pieds sur l'herbe du parc. Seulement, je m'en étais éloigné plus que je ne l'aurais cru, vu que je me rendis compte qu'au lieu d'être dans le parc en lui même, j'avais atterri près du terrain de Quidditch.

Je me mis à marcher, lentement, ne voulant pas que les élèves qui assistaient à l'entrainement me voient courir. Cela n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy.

Je m'assis même dans les gradins de ma maison, pour observer la fin mais surtout pour me remettre du choc. Je venais tout de même de voir le Mage Noir. Mon cœur battait vite et je devais être plus blanc que d'habitude.

Ce fut les applaudissements qui me firent revenir au présent et je vis avec bonheur mon meilleur ami descendre et poser les pieds au sol. Je me levai alors en vitesse et allai vers lui. Je devais lui expliquer tout ce qui m'était arrivé !

- Blaise, criai-je.

Au lieu de me répondre, il posa son balai au sol et commença à faire ce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il fasse par Salazar !

Il se mit à chanter, tout en tournant autour de moi, en balançant ses hanches de façon très prononcée :

_T'es un chaud gars  
Tu danses un peu bancal mais c'est bon  
Mouvement de hanche  
Mouvement bangala_

_Ambiance secousse  
Ambiance de la brousse  
Ambiance de l'amour  
"A tous les Griffy et tous les Serpy"_

_Saga Africa  
Ambiance de la brousse  
Saga Africa  
Attention les secousses_

_*2m23, mais pas entière*_

Pendant ce temps là, regardant le ciel devant cette fatalité, je pus voir Madame Bibine sur son balai, qui s'était mise à chanter elle aussi. Elle survolait le terrain en se dirigeant vers le lac :

_Voyage, voyage  
Plus loin que l'terrain de Quidditch  
Voyage, voyage  
Dans le ciel, sur mon nimbus 2000  
Voyage, voyage  
Survolant l'eau du lac de Poudlard  
Voyage, voyage_

_*3m38*_

Mais qu'elle y aille faire son voyage, et qu'elle arrête de me casser les oreilles avec sa chanson, en plus elle chantait faux.

Blaise toujours dans sa dance… africaine, ne se rendit pas compte que je partais en le laissant là. Mais à peine avais-je fait trois pas, que je reçus un cognard derrière la tête.

Le choc avait dû être rude, car je me retrouvai dans une cellule d'Azkaban avec mon père. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas possible.

Et là, pour mon plus grand malheur, mon père chanta lui aussi, en regardant à travers les barreaux de sa cellule :

_Le lundi au soleil  
C'est une chose que je n'verrai plus jamais  
Chaque fois c'est pareil  
C'est quand je suis derrière mes barreaux  
Que j'moisi là que le ciel est beau  
Qu'il doit faire beau sur les plaines  
Le lundi au soleil_

_*4m02*_

Voulant sortir d'ici et ne plus entendre une seule personne chanter, je ruai la porte en fer de coups et je fus heureux quand elle s'ouvrit. Sans attendre, je sortis de cette cellule. Mais je fus troublé et complètement paniqué, car j'avais atterri non pas dans un couloir sombre, mais dans la chambre à coucher de mes parents, au manoir, où je voyais ma mère se regarder dans un miroir.

A mon grand désespoir, elle se mit aussi à chanter :

_Belle  
C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour moi  
Quand je danse et que j'met mon corps à jour, tel  
Un phénix qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler  
Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds_

_Belle  
Malgré mes grands yeux bleus qui vous ensorcellent  
Moi, demoiselle serais-je donc encore pucelle ?  
Quand mes mouvements vous font voir monts et merveilles  
Sous mon jupon aux couleurs de serpentard_

_*4m22*_

Quand elle eut fini, je pris un vase qui était à côté de moi et le balançai sur le sol. Il explosa et moi aussi :

- J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUTES CES PERSONNES QUI CHANTENT ! JE VEUX QUE CELA CESSE !

Sans attendre, je sortis de la chambre et courus à travers les couloirs du manoir, dévalant les marches comme un fou.

Arrivé à la fin, j'en ratai une et quand je me relevai, je fus paniqué, du fait que je ne me trouvai plus dans le hall de chez moi, mais juste devant les portes de Poudlard.

Je devenais complètement fou ! Je devais absolument retrouver ma chambre et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait.

Je poussai les portes, dans un grand fracas et ce fut, avec l'envie de pleurer, que j'entendis et vis ce sale cracmol pousser la chansonnette :

_Mais quand Miss teigne,_

_Qu'est une bonne chatte,_

_Me lèche les orteils  
Ca me gratouille, _

_Ca me chatouille, _

_Ca me donn' des idées  
J'fais qu'des bêtises,_

_Dans les couloirs  
J'peux point m'en empêcher  
Merlin m'pardonne,_

_J'suis la bonne de Dumby_

_*5m11*_

Finalement, je décidai de me rendre à la bibliothèque, pour voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver de réponse à mon problème dans un grimoire. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un sort sur Poudlard. Je ne voyais pas comment expliquer que toutes les personnes que je croisais chantent. Ou alors c'était à moi que l'on avait lancé un sort ?

Toujours est-il qu'en arrivant à la bibliothèque, je tombai sur Granger et Théo, installés à une même table, dans la même situation que les personnes que j'avais croisé. Leur chanson à eux était :

_Qui a eu cette bonne idée  
Un jour d'inventer l'école _

_Qui a eu cette bonne idée  
Un jour d'inventer l'école  
C'est ces sacrés fondateurs  
Sacrés fondateurs_

_Participe passé  
4 et 4 font 8  
Leçon de potion  
De métamorphose  
Que de, que de travail  
Sacrés, sacrés, sacrés _

_Sacrés, sacrés, fondateurs_

_*5m29*_

Mais le clou de l'humiliation dans cette scène, fut Weasley. Il chanta, tout en regardant sa copine Miss-je-sais-tout et mon ami Théo. Il avait un air désespéré et chantait à qui voulait l'entendre :

_C'est quand même bien un roux  
Les roux comptent pas pour des Scroutts._

_On a du caractère, et dans nos artères  
C'est du sang chaud qui coule  
On la joue pas cool.  
Attention aux roux  
Les roux comptent pas pour des Scroutts._

_On a plus d'idées, que les peroxydés  
C'est sûr qu'on en jette  
Plus que les blondinets  
On a plus d'éclat, que ces pauvres gars-là  
Et puis voilà._

_*5m59*_

Je fis demi-tour, en ayant assez entendu pour toute une vie, et décidai de me rendre dans le seul endroit où j'étais sûr de n'entendre personne chanter.

Je montai tous les étages le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivé tout en haut, j'eus envie de me jeter dans le vide. Une autre personne chantait et cette personne était la prof de divination :

_Un jour, mon Prince viendra,  
Un jour, on s'aimera,  
Dans son château, heureux, s'en allant  
Goûter le bonheur qui nous attend !_

_*6m35*_

Décidant que je devais plutôt trouver de l'aide, je pris le chemin de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivé, le souffle court, ce fut pour me voir, _moi_, m'avancer pour m'arrêter devant un Potter figé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pourquoi je me voyais ?

_Ca me déplairait pas, que tu m'embrasses  
NA NA NA  
Mais faut saisir ta chance, avant qu'elle passe  
NA NA NA  
Si tu cherches un truc pour, briser la glace  
BANANA BANANA BANANA_

_C'est le dessert  
Que sert  
L'abominable prince des glaces  
A l'abominable survivant  
Qui est un amour de dessert  
BANANA NA NA NA NA BANANA SPLIT_

_*7m01*_

J'étais figé, outré, honteux mais terriblement excité par la situation. Je me voyais faire des propositions indécentes, à travers les paroles de la chanson, à Potter. A Potter !

Et ce petit con avait l'air d'être plus que tenté par lesdites propositions. Il rougissait et regardait mon double avec des yeux affamés. Il se léchait même les lèvres, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon double. Mais arrivé à sa hauteur, il se tourna face à moi, mon vrai moi, et me dit :

- Draco, je suivrai le prince de glace volontiers, pour faire tout ce qu'il veut, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Du moins nous avons tous, ici, quelque chose à te dire.

Et là je vis tous les élèves et professeurs se lever, enfin tous ceux présent dans la grande salle, et ils se tournèrent vers moi.

Et pour quoi ? Pour chanter !

_Personne dans le monde, ne marche du même pas  
Et même si la Terre est ronde, on ne se rencontre pas  
Les apparences et les préférences  
Ont trop d'importance, acceptons les différences_

_C'est vrai  
Faut de tout, tu sais  
Faut de tout, c'est vrai  
Faut de tout pour faire un monde_

_Personne dans la vie ne choisit sa lignée  
L'important c'est d'écouter son cœur  
Moldu ou sang-mêlé ou sang pur, très bien !  
C'est la sienne, tu as la tienne et j'ai la mienne  
Alors tendons-nous la main_

_Tu sais  
Faut de tout pour faire un monde  
Oui c'est vrai, tu sais  
Faut de tout pour faire un monde_

_*7m20, mais pas entière*_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant. Je fus heureux de constater que tout ceci n'avait était qu'un cauchemar.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon ange ?

Je me tournai vers la gauche et vis le regard inquiet de la personne qui avait volé mon cœur.

- Rien, répondis-je, j'ai juste fait un terrible cauchemar.

- Raconte-moi, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui racontai tout, sans rien oublier et quand j'eus fini, il me dit :

- Tu voudrais bien me montrer ce que le prince de glace voulait me proposer comme dessert ?

Je me dis qu'avec tout ce que je venais de lui dire, il n'avait retenu que ça. Quel pervers !

- Tu... tu n'as retenu que ça ? ! Demandai-je dans l'espoir que cela n'était pas le cas.

- Non, mais c'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus important. Car c'est une partie de ton cauchemar que tu peux transformer en rêve, maintenant, si tu le souhaite, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je me laissai embrasser et après un petit moment, je pris le dessus et me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, en lui demandant, avec mon air innocent :

- Que veux-tu que je te fasse exactement Harry ?

- Et bien dans ton cauchemar je te proposai apparemment de faire tout ce que tu voulais de moi. Alors je te laisse faire. De toute façon ça ne pourra être que bien, vu que c'est toi, l'homme que j'aime, qui le fera.

Je le fis taire par un baiser et commençai à rouler des hanches. Mon cauchemar s'éloignait de moi, ne laissant que lui, mon Harry, dans mon esprit et cela pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et les chansons à leurs auteurs et interprètes. Elles sont classées par ordre de passage dans l'OS.

_« Laurel et Hardy »,_ interprété ici par Crabbe et Goyle.

_« Juliette je t'aime »,_ interprétée ici par Severus.

_« Nuit de folie »,_ interprétée ici par Dumbledore.

_« Goldorak go »,_ interprétée ici par McGonagall.

_« Magnolia forever »,_ interprétée ici par Neville.

_« Hélène »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

_« La salsa du démon »,_ interprétée ici par Voldemort, Bellatrix et Ombrage.

_« Saga africa »,_ interprétée par Blaise.

_« Voyage, voyage »,_ interprétée ici par Bibine

_« Le lundi au soleil »,_ interprétée ici par Lucius.

_« Belle »,_ interprétée ici par Narcissa.

_« La bonne du curé »,_ interprétée ici par Rusard.

_« Sacré Charlemagne »,_ interprétée ici par Hermione et Théodore.

_« Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes »,_ interprétée ici par Ron.

_« Blanche-neige »,_ interprétée ici par Trelawney.

_« Banana split »,_ interprétée ici par Draco

_« Arnold et Willy »,_ interprétée en chorale.

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Moi j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis. Quelle est la chanson modifiée de ce chapitre que vous préférez ?

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Comme Emmoirel, je me demande qu'elle chanson est ou sont vos préférées. Bisou et merci d'avoir lu.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : ****Une journée pas comme les autres**

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : Voir fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Bon, ben en fin de compte, notre gros délire est devenu une histoire, _lol_. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Kikou tout le monde ! Alors, mon weekend à Paris a donné vie à cette suite et fin ! Sam et moi l'avons imaginée dans la rue, en chantant le premier chapitre. Et hop, sans s'en rendre compte, on avait le début d'une suite ! Plus lémonesque, si je peux dire. J'espère _**et Sam aussi**_ qu'elle vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas !

**Note commune des auteures : **_Nous tenons à préciser que nous n'avions rien bu avant d'écrire cette histoire, ni après MDR !_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jilie084 **: Merci pour ta review ! Elle nous fait super plaisir. Ravies que tu aimes la Salsa car sincèrement, c'est un peu notre préférée. Ravies que ce délire qui a donné vie à un TwoShot t'ait plu. Bonne lecture pour cette suite et fin.

**Me** : Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait super plaisir. Ravies aussi qu'elle t'ait fait rire, c'était le but premier. Bonne lecture pour la suite et fin.

**Yzeute** : Cinglées ? Peut être ! (^-^). Merci d'avoir lu, aimé et reviewè, cela nous fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture pour la suite et fin.

**Deldal5** : J'ai aussi aimée celui de Severus _(dixit Jes C-M). _C'est vrai que l'imaginer souriant bêtement lol _(dixit Emmoirel)._ Sinon, ravies que notre délire t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**PrincessAmaryllis** : Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Lien vidéo Youtube : **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=kjDDB5hx4fc

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**POV Harry **

Le lendemain du cauchemar de Draco, j'avais passé presque toute la journée dans notre appartement, lui seul travaillant. Je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées, et aujourd'hui, j'avais été trop perdu dans le bien être de ce qu'était devenue ma vie avec lui, pour vouloir bouger.

Vers 18 h, quand il passa la porte, je restai sur le canapé et attendis qu'il vienne m'embrasser, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bonjour amour ! Je suppose que tu n'as rien fait, comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour mon ange. Non, je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire. Je suis allé manger chez les Weasley. Puis quand je suis rent**r**é, j'ai pensé à nous, à toi.

- Oh, et de quel façon as-tu pensé à nous ? Demanda-t-il en allant poser son attaché case et sa veste.

- Je me disais que tu étais devenu indispensable à ma vie.

- Indispensable ? Répéta-t-il.

Je me levai, m'approchai de lui et lui murmurai ensuite à l'oreille :

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme jamais envie de personne  
Tu vois l'amour  
C'est à ton être qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme le rouge aime le vert  
Tu sais l'amour  
C'est à nous deux qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_*7m49*_

Après ces paroles, je lui mordillai l'oreille. Ensuite je laissai ma langue lécher son cou, puis suivre les contours de sa mâchoire et remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Bouche que je lui ravis avec gourmandise.

Je l'embrassai avec douceur, voulant profiter de ce moment que j'avais toujours apprécié. Quand nos lèvres se cherchaient, que nos langues se trouvaient, qu'elles se mettaient à danser ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Bien vite, comme souvent, la passion prit le dessus, et je me laissai envahir par le sentiment de puissance que me donnait nos échanges.

**POV Draco**

J'étais toujours bloqué sur son « _tu m'es indispensable_ » et les dernières paroles dites.

J'avais eu comme une alarme dans ma tête et malgré ce baiser vertigineux, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever ce sentiment de devoir partir. Mais ce corps, contre le mien, fit monter en moi une envie primitive et après avoir retiré ma langue de sa bouche, je le poussai vers la table de la salle à manger et le soulevai, tout en disant :

_T'inquiètes pas tu vas prendre  
Oh! Tu vas prendre  
Je sais, t'as bouffé chez les Weasley  
Mais je t'ai ram'né le dessert  
Oh! Tu vas prendre  
Oui tu vas prendre  
Et si jamais t'as encore faim  
on visit'ra la salle de bain  
Oh ! Tu vas prendre  
Oui tu vas prendre_

_*8m26*_

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement, ayant tout à coup besoin de me sentir au fond de lui. Me sentir à ma place, même si cette idée me faisait toujours bizarre, comme si, le fait d'avoir ma place en lui faisait que je LUI appartenais. Et cela, j'avais du mal à l'accepter.

Quand j'atteignis son jeans, je l'entendis me dire :

_Embrasse-moi idiot  
C'est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que des mots  
Embrasse-moi idiot  
Et j'oublierai tes défauts_

_*8m57*_

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais que faire de ses paroles, je voulais qu'il passe à l'acte.

Je le pressai donc avec ces mots pour qu'il accélère la cadence. Il avait toujours était comme ça, à vouloir trop parler avant de passer à l'action. On voyait bien qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor, à agir en premier lieu.

Je le déshabillai à la va-vite et lui arrachai presque son boxer. Là, je fus surpris de constater que rien ne se passait. Pas la moindre réaction, rien, nada, son sexe était au repos et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Tu m'as tout bouffé, toute mon énergie  
Après __mon__ réveil de cette nuit  
Toutes ces choses qui ont suivies  
M'ont achevé dans ce grand lit  
Et ton plaisir aussi.  
Redonne moi l'envie  
L'envie d'avoir envie...  
Rallume mon désir !_

_*9m08*_

- Bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire et viens par là, répondis-je à sa demande.

Je le conduisis dans la chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je m'allongeai sur lui et commençai par l'embrasser tout en laissant mes mains caresser ses flancs. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour parcourir son torse des miennes. Il ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire. Mais avant de descendre plus bas, je remontai vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

_J'ai faim de tout ton être  
De ton corps de ton âme  
De cet air que tu as  
Quand tu dépends de moi_

_J'ai faim de tout ce que tu es  
Le bon, le mauvais  
Tu es tout ce qui me plaît_

_J'ai faim de tout ce que tu es  
Je ne peux pas lutter  
C'est tout ce que je sais  
Oh, j'ai faim de toi_

_*9m32*_

Sentant son désir revenir, ainsi que son regard sur moi, je redescendis vers son sexe. Ne voulant plus faire durer l'attente du moment où il serait enfin en moi, je le pris en bouche et m'évertuai à attiser encore plus son désir.

**POV Draco**

Une fois mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, je sentis sa langue jouer avec mon extrémité et je ne pus que bouger des hanches, doucement, pour en avoir plus.

Il avait raison, j'étais dépendant de lui et cela ne devait pas l'être. Un Malfoy ne dépendait de personne et le pire, était que je ne me sentais vraiment à ma place qu'avec lui. Je n'avais l'impression de vivre que quand je me vidais en lui, et cela presque toutes les nuits.

Je devais absolument me défaire de cette addiction de lui. Et pour cela, je ne pouvais plus faire qu'une seule chose, me laisser vivre totalement cette nuit avec lui et le quitter pour en réchapper. Pour me libérer.

Au moment où il commença à faire des allées et venues sur mon sexe, à creuser ses joues pour accentuer mon plaisir, j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et les caressai. Je l'aimais comme un fou et je savais que la folie n'était pas bonne.

Ce fut sa bouche, suçant mon gland rougis, qui me fit me décider. Je l'obligeai à quitter mon sexe et à venir m'embrasser. Après un long échange, j'inversai les positions et lui murmurai, entre plusieurs baisers :

_Laisse-moi t'aimer  
encore cette nuit  
Laisse moi, encore cette nuit  
Voir dans tes yeux  
Le plus merveilleux paysage  
Oh oui si tu le veux_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer  
Laisse-moi t'aimer, encore cette nuit  
Laisse-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer  
Faire avec toi la nuit la plus époustouflante  
Laisse-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer_

_*10m11*_

Son souffle était rapide et ses mains dans mes cheveux, tremblantes, après cette déclaration peu commune. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en dire plus, de peur de me faire changer d'avis, car cette nuit serait notre dernière.

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne, une énième fois, je léchai ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit et allai y rejoindre sa langue. Elles s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent et s'enlacèrent dans une tendresse et un amour infini. Une passion soutenue, que nos mains, avides, remplissaient sur le corps de chacun.

Les miennes, étaient déjà en train de le préparer, et le sentir si étroit, si chaud me fit un bien fou. Et ses mains, sur mes fesses, me donnaient envie d'être en lui, bougeant au rythme qu'elles m'imposeraient.

Au moment où je le sentis venir à moi, malgré mes trois doigts en lui, je les retirai pour présenter mon membre plus qu'impatient à son entrée. Je détachai ensuite ma bouche de la sienne et lui demandai :

- Puis-je ?

- Viens, arrête de tergiverser et viens !

Je souris face à son langage et à son impatience. Je le pénétrai doucement, laissant ses chairs chaudes s'emparer de mon sexe avide d'une délivrance.

Une fois en lui jusqu'à la garde, je ressortis entièrement pour mieux y revenir.

Il gémit et entoura mes hanches de ses jambes. Je vins poser ma bouche contre la peau palpitante de son cou et le mordillai, suivant mes allées et venues en lui, avec de plus en plus de passion. Je me sentais drogué et en approche de mon shoot journalier. Ma dose de vie.

Je sentais ses cuisses couvertes de sueur m'enserrer, je sentais ses mains naviguer entre mon fessier et mon dos, je sentais ses dents pénétrer ma peau quand mon sexe buttait contre cette glande source de plaisir.

Je donnai tout ce que j'avais et m'activai en lui comme un dément. Chaque crispation de son corps contre le mien m'affirmait que je lui procurai un plaisir sans nom.

Je pouvais aussi, sentir contre mon bas ventre, que son membre des plus durs avait déjà un peu craché de sa semence si amer, mais oh combien délicieuse dans ma bouche.

Voulant une dernière fois connaître ce plaisir, je stoppai mes allées et venues en lui, sortis de son corps et avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose contre, je le pris en bouche.

Je bougeais mes lèvres gourmandes contre sa peau veinée, montais et descendais pour ne pas oublier un seul centimètre. Il gémissait sans retenue et bientôt, je dus tenir ses hanches pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce trop loin en moi. Je l'aspirai et le dégustai pour ne rien oublier.

Au moment où je sentis qu'il n'allait plus tarder, je serrai sa base et léchai une autre goutte de son sperme. Je gémis sous le goût et vins reprendre sa bouche tout en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime comme un fou...

- Moi aussi mon ange, mais je t'en prie, reviens en moi

Je le pénétrai d'un coup de reins habile, tapant contre sa prostate. Il gémit mon prénom, comme si j'étais un dieu et mon égo s'en trouva flatté. Je me sentais le plus fort, invincible, le sorcier le plus puissant et mon sexe en lui, devenait ma baguette, que je me devais de faire bouger de plus en plus vite, avec vigueur, passion, et profondeur.

Je vins soulever ses jambes et les plaçai sur mes épaules, pour aller encore plus loin en lui, et il se mit à crier :

_Draco, Draco, Draco  
Oh ! Tiens-le bien  
Ce rythme effréné  
Que tu as imposé  
Très alangui, je me sens étourdi  
Tout alourdi, mais  
En très grand appétit  
Oh ! Draco_

_*11m21*_

Toutes ses paroles me rendirent encore plus vigoureux et je le pilonnai avec force. Je sentais la sueur couler sur mon front et ses gémissements n'en finissaient plus. Je pouvais aussi sentir en moi cette chaleur, cette pression dans le bas de mes reins qui devenait douloureuse.

Quand son plaisir jaillit et s'écrasa sur mon ventre, je le sentis se resserrer et emprisonner mon sexe dans une chaleur moite. Après quatre coups de reins encore plus profonds, tapant sans faute dans sa prostate, l'amenant dans les hauteurs d'un plaisir sans nom, je me vidai en lui, me sentant en cet instant vivant comme jamais.

Je m'affalai ensuite sur lui, épuisé par cet amour pour lui.

**POV Harry**

Je le réceptionnai et le serrai dans mes bras. Je ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon dont Draco m'avait fait l'amour. Cette fois j'avais comme un arrière goût amer, une sensation étrange, un vide. Je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû. Il ne s'était jamais investit autant pendant ces moments là. Pas qu'il ne s'investissait pas d'habitude, loin de là.

Mais jamais comme ça, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il m'avait pourtant emmené loin dans le plaisir, j'avais aimé ça, mais sur le moment...

Et là de ressentir ce malaise me faisait presque regretter que ça ait été si intense. Je fis rouler mon ange sur le côté tout en le maintenant contre moi, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

Nous étions face à face, nous observant en silence.

Je le détaillai, comme si j'avais peur d'oublier son visage. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais à être si abattu alors que l'homme que j'aimais venait de me prouver son amour une fois de plus ?

Je devais peut-être couver quelque chose.

Je décidai de sortir de cet état mélancolique et allai capturer les lèvres de mon ange pour un baiser où je fis passer tout l'amour et la tendresse que j'avais pour lui. J'en profitai pour resserrer encore ma prise sur lui, le voulant coller le plus possible à moi.

Puis sans préambule, il me chanta :

_Quand tu serres mon corps_

_Tout contre ton corps_

_Comme un volcan qui dort_

_Se réveille encore…_

_Je suis homme,_

_Sans armes,_

_Piégé par ton charme trop fort_

_.._

_Quand tu serres mon corps_

_Tout contre ton corps_

_Et le volcan en moi_

_Se réveille encore…_

_Et mon âme,_

_S'enflamme_

_Face à toi qui me dévore_

_*11m42*_

Ces paroles me réconfortèrent, elles effaçaient mon malaise, le repoussant pour laisser son amour m'envahir.

Merlin que j'aimais cet homme !

Comment était-il possible que nous nous soyons haï autant avant ?

Voulant sa chaleur autour de moi, je lui tournai le dos et m'installai dans ses bras, me laissant bercer par son souffle, en lui disant encore une fois que je l'aimais.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que je somnolai légèrement, le dos collé à son torse, je l'entendis me chuchoter des mots.

**POV Draco**

J'avais envie de pleurer, d'enfouir cette partie de moi qui prenait peur et qui voulait le quitter, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était trop grande, trop envahissante et là, le torse collé contre son dos, je ne pus que lui chuchoter, comme une dernière déclaration :

_Dors mon amour_

_Profondément_

_Sans faire de bruit je vais partir_

_Dors mon amour_

_Dors mon amant_

_Sans aucuns doutes je dois partir_

_.._

_Je t'aime pourtant ..._

_.._

_Je n'ai jamais su me poser_

_Je ne pouvais m'en imposer_

_D'avantage_

_Je suis libre et sauvage_

_Je veux vivre sans attaches_

_Sans me raccrocher_

_Je suis libre et sauvage_

_Je vais où me guident mes pas_

_Pour ça je dois te quitter_

_.._

_Je n'aurais pas dû jouer à ça_

_Et maintenant il est trop tard_

_Je vais devoir te faire du mal_

_Mais je n'ai pas d'autre idéal_

_.._

_Que ma liberté ..._

_.._

_Je suis toujours arrangé_

_Pour m'opposer à me ranger_

_Beau et sage_

_.._

_Je suis libre et sauvage_

_Je veux vivre sans attaches_

_Sans me raccrocher_

_Je suis libre et sauvage_

_Je vais où me guident mes pas_

_Pour ça je dois te quitter_

_*12m22*_

Je déposai un tendre baiser entre ses omoplates et je sortis du lit pour aller remplir une valise sommairement. Je tremblai en sortant mes chemises, et des larmes traitresses coulaient.

Je l'aimais comme un fou et c'était justement pour ça que je devais le quitter. Il m'aimait beaucoup trop, et j'étais trop dépendant de son amour, de son corps.

**POV Harry**

A l'entente des ses mots, je n'avais pas bougé. Ces paroles m'avaient transpercé le cœur, me l'écrasant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir, à me lever pour l'empêcher de partir.

Alors c'était ça mon malaise d'avant ? J'avais dû ressentir qu'il se passait quelque chose, pensai-je.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient désormais sur mes joues, alors que je m'étais replié sur moi-même en l'entendant prendre ses affaires. ...

Je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'empêcher de partir. S'il voulait s'en aller, c'était parce qu'il se sentait prisonnier dans notre histoire. Et s'il devait être plus heureux en m'abandonnant, alors qu'il s'en aille, je ne voulais que son bonheur, même si c'était sans moi.

Je ne pus empêcher à mes lèvres de murmurer des paroles que je savais inutiles :

_T'en va pas_

_Si tu m'aimes t'en va pas_

_Draco si tu m'aimes dis moi_

_Que je suis l'homme de ta vie, vie, vie_

_Draco ne t'en va pas_

_Je peux pas vivre sans toi_

_T'en va pas au bout de la nuit_

_.._

_Nuit tu me fais peur_

_Nuit tu n'en finis pas_

_Comme un voleur_

_Tu vas partir sans moi_

_Draco si tu pensais un peu à toi_

_.._

_Nuit tu me fais peur_

_Nuit tu n'en finis pas_

_Comme un voleur_

_Tu vas partir sans moi_

_Draco si tu pensais un peu à moi_

_.._

_Où tu vas en partant loin de moi_

_J´arrive pas à vivre sans toi_

_Tu es l'homme de ma vie, vie, vie_

_Draco fait pas d'connerie_

_Quand on aime on s'en va pas_

_On ne part pas en pleine nuit_

_.._

_Nuit tu me fais peur_

_Nuit tu n'en finis pas_

_Comme un voleur_

_Tu vas partir sans moi_

_Draco si tu pensais un peu à nous_

_.._

_Nuit tu me fais peur_

_Nuit tu n'en finis pas_

_Comme un voleur_

_Tu vas partir sans moi_

_Draco j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendras_

_*13m31*_

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, je laissai libre cours à mon désarroi. Mes pleurs s'accentuèrent, se firent bruyant, mon corps était pris de spasmes que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler.

Il venait de quitter notre appartement et de m'abandonner, là, dans ce lit qui gardait encore son odeur.

Mais alors que je me recroquevillai, je sentis une main, sur mon épaule, me secouer. J'ouvris les yeux et distinguai une silhouette que je connaissais mais qui n'était pas Draco. Cette personne insistait en me secouant et en me disant :

- Harry, Harry... mec réveille-toi ! Tu-Sais-Qui est encore dans ta tête. Harry... réveille-toi !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et les chansons à leurs auteurs et interprètes. Elles sont classées par ordre de passage dans l'OS.

_« Besoin de rien envie de toi »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

_« Tu vas prendre »,_ interprétée ici par Draco.

_« Embrasse-moi idiot »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

_« L'envie »,_ interprétée ici par Draco.

_« J'ai faim de toi »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

_« Laisse-moi t'aimer »,_ interprétée ici par Draco.

_« Etienne »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

_« Quand tu serres mon corps »,_ interprétée ici par Draco.

_« Libre et sauvage »,_ interprétée ici par Draco.

_« T'en vas pas »,_ interprétée ici par Harry.

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Moi j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis. Quelle est la chanson modifiée de ce chapitre que vous préférez ?

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Comme Sam, je me demande qu'elle chanson est ou sont vos préférées. Sinon, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous en review pour les plus généreux d'entre vous ! (^-^) Gros Bisou, et la suite et fin ne tardera pas !

* * *

**(^-^)**_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Une journée pas comme les autres

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Draco et Harry

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, on ne fait que les lui emprunter un peu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_- Harry, Harry... mec réveille-toi ! Tu-Sais-Qui est encore dans ta tête. Harry... réveille-toi !_

Ron ?

Que faisait mon meilleur ami dans ma chambre ?

Je tendis la main vers ma table de chevet et attrapai mes lunettes. Quand j'y vis plus clair, je pus reconnaitre la chambre que je partageai avec mes amis à Poudlard.

Ne disant toujours rien, Ron s'inquiéta et me demanda :

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... perdu.

Je devais rassurer Ron avant d'analyser la situation :

- Oui Ron, tout vas bien, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

- Ouais... ok. Mais si besoin, je suis sur le lit à côté du tien, me dit-il en allant sous ses draps.

- Merci Ron, bonne nuit.

Il me répondit la même chose et se réinstalla pour dormir. De mon côté, j'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce que je venais de vivre.

Le cauchemar de Draco, nos ébats après son réveil, le lendemain dans notre appartement, son départ ...

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve dont Ron venait de me tirer ?

Je savais depuis quelques temps que j'étais amoureux de Draco et ce que je venais de rêver, je voulais que cela devienne réel. Du moins pas la dernière partie.

J'avais ressenti un tel bonheur de me voir dans ses bras. Et quand il m'avait quitté, le désespoir que j'avais ressenti avait été tellement authentique.

Je laissai encore sortir ma peine, ce moment de mon rêve avait été si poignant.

Quand mes pleurs se tarirent, je me levai, enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité, attrapai ma baguette et pris la carte des maraudeurs.

N'ayant plus sommeil, je voulais aller dans le parc prendre l'air et me ressaisir.

J'étais dans les escaliers au niveau du quatrième étage quand j'entendis un bruit. Voulant m'assurer que personne n'allait me découvrir à cette heure tardive de la nuit, j'ouvris la carte et vérifiai que Rusard n'était pas dans les parages. Mais ce n'était pas son nom que je vis apparaitre sur la carte. C'était celui de Draco.

Il se trouvait dans le hall, se dirigeant vers le parc lui aussi. Sans réfléchir, je décidai de le rejoindre à toute vitesse. Je le rattrapai au milieu du parc. Sauf qu'arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je voulais tout lui dire, mes sentiments, mon envie de le voir m'aimer lui aussi, mon désir de le voir se ranger de notre côté dans cette guerre, mon espoir d'y survivre et de finir ma vie à ses côtés. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire, ni par où commencer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, car il prit la parole :

- Potter, tu crois vraiment que ta cape te rend si invisible ?

Moi qui pensai l'avoir enlevée en cours de route, je trouvai étrange qu'il puisse savoir, du coup, que j'étais là. Je l'enlevai et me montrai à lui. Mais comme je restai là, ne disant toujours rien, il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? Tu me suis encore ! Vas-tu me lâcher oui ? Là, je veux être seul ! Tu comprends ? Continua-t-il en me poussant.

Ne sachant toujours pas par quoi commencer dans mes révélations, je lui attrapai le bras, le forçant ainsi à se retourner face à moi. Et sans plus réfléchir, je m'avançai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**POV Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Potter, tu crois vraiment que ta cape te rend si invisible ?

J'attendais qu'il me réponde. J'en avais marre qu'il me suive. J'avais déjà toutes mes pensées tournées vers lui quotidiennement pour qu'en plus, je doive tenir ce masque constamment, même à cette heure.

Et j'étais sortis cette nuit pour pleurer, seul, devant le lac. Ne pouvant le faire dans mon dortoir.

Et avec la chance que Merlin et Salazar me donnaient, je tombais sur lui et son odeur si... envoutante. Cette odeur qui m'avait séduite lors d'une bagarre en début d'année.

Perdant patience, je lui demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? Tu me suis encore ! Vas-tu me lâcher oui, là, je veux être seul ! Tu comprends ? Continuai-je en le poussant.

Je m'attendais à toutes sorte de réponse... mais le fait qu'il me tire par le bras et qu'il pose sa bouche contre la mienne, me fit me tendre.

Que faisait-il ?

Savait-il, par je ne savais quel moyen, mes sentiments, ou plutôt début de sentiment pour lui ?

Sans me comprendre moi-même, je le repoussai et le giflai de toutes mes forces.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je encore choqué de son geste.

Puis, je me traitai d'idiot au fait d'avoir raté une chance pareille. La chance de l'embrasser, et avant qu'il puisse répondre, je fondis sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Quand l'air me manqua, je le repoussai avec moins de force mais le giflai une seconde fois, en m'exclamant, plus contre moi :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à te dire tout ce que je voudrais te dire.

- Tu te fous de moi ! M'exclamai-je en le poussant une nouvelle fois. Tu m'embrasses parce que tu n'arrives pas à me dire tout ce que tu voudrais ?

Sans attendre, je lui envoyai mon poing dans l'estomac et ajoutai :

- Et Eh bien moi, je te frappe pour éviter de te dire ce que je pense de toi !

- Je me demande si en fin de compte ça vaut la peine de continuer cette « discussion », je vais rentrer. De toute façon tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment vouloir savoir pourquoi. Désolé Malfoy. Oublies ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je fulminai et je le vis reprendre le chemin vers les escaliers.

Je devais me retenir de ne pas lui courir après et de lui demander « Pourquoi » à nouveau. Mais après avoir marché quelques secondes vers le lac, je me stoppai et sans pouvoir me retenir, je me ruai à sa suite. J'arrivai essoufflé pour monter les escaliers et je le vis, là, devant moi. Je courus vers lui et sans attendre, je le retournai et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne

**POV Harry**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me faisait ?

D'abord il me giflait, ensuite m'embrassait de nouveau, puis me re-giflait et me demandait pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Ensuite je recevais un coup de poing et le voilà qui m'embrassait de nouveau.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Quand il relâcha mes lèvres, ce fut à mon tour de lui demander :

- Tu sais ce que tu veux oui ou merde ? Tu joues à quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses alors qu'il y a pas trois minutes tu me frappais ?

- Un Malfoy fait tout ce qu'il veut, et je voulais t'embrasser.

- Eh bien moi je ne veux plus ! J'ai dû faire une erreur en analysant mes sentiments. J'ai dû oublier une donnée et là elle me saute aux yeux ! Constatai-je amèrement.

- Tes sentiments ? De quels sentiments parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Des miens ! Mais comme je constate que ça ne sert à rien, je ne vais pas m'étaler dessus et me ridiculiser encore plus.

Je m'assis sur les marches et laissai retomber ma tête entre mes genoux. Je venais de prendre conscience, que j'avais encore une fois agit sans réfléchir en lui courant après.

Quelle idée ridicule de vouloir aller avouer ses sentiments à son ennemi, sa Némésis. Je venais de m'humilier face à celui que j'aimais et il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer une occasion de me le rappeler, chaque jour à venir.

Mais ce qui prenait le pas sur cette humiliation, était la tristesse de voir que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

Je me sentis tout à coup soulevé par le col de ma robe et trainé à l'intérieur du hall, puis dans une salle de classe vide. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou me défendre, je fus plaqué contre un mur et je vis le visage de Draco se placer à quelques centimètres du mien, je pus voir la colère sur son visage.

- Qui te l'a dit ? Hein ? Pansy ? Ah... le Gryffondor est bien, hein, à se foutre des autres. Ca t'a plu ? Ou tu en veux encore ? Me dit-il avec rage.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Qui m'a dit quoi ? Je ne comprends strictement rien à ton charabia Malfoy. Si je t'ai rejoins, c'était pour te parler d'une chose importante pour moi, je ne vois pas en quoi je me moquerais de toi. Je dirais même que c'est toi qui va pouvoir me ridiculiser maintenant.

- Te ridiculiser ? Mais tu te fous de moi le balafré ! Qui t'a dit que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ? Dis-le-moi, où je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau, me menaça-t-il en serrant mon col et sa mâchoire.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'avais retenu que le fait, que quelqu'un m'avait apparemment dit quelque chose sur lui.

Voilà ce que c'était de vouloir parler avant de réfléchir. Je me retrouvai acculé contre un mur froid, menacé par celui qui détenait mon cœur et en bon Malfoy, celui-ci se faisait passer pour martyr !

N'en pouvant plus et voulant cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, je lui balançai tout :

- Personne ne m'a rien dit ! J'étais juste venu pour te dire tout ce que je ressentais ! Mes sentiments pour toi, mon envie de te voir m'aimer toi aussi, mon désir de te voir te ranger de notre côté dans cette guerre, mon espoir d'y survivre et de finir ma vie à tes cotés ! Maintenant lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Malfoy !

**POV Draco**

Je l'avais lâché à sa demande et il avait quitté la pièce. Moi, j'étais resté figé, le regard dans le vague. J'avais envie de rire, de pleurer et de frapper. Je ne savais plus si je rêvais ou si ce qu'il venait de me dire était vrai.

Après un temps interminable, je me dis qu'une balade dans le parc était vraiment la bienvenue et ce fut, les larmes au bord des yeux, que je me dirigeai vers ce dernier.

Une fois arrivé au pied du grand arbre, pas loin des rochers, je laissai sortir la tension et pleurai comme j'en avais l'envie depuis que j'avais quitté mon dortoir.

J'avais fais un autre rêve où nous faisions l'amour et de peur que je ne gémisse son prénom, je m'étais réveillé en sueur. A chaque fois, mon cœur battait vite et j'avais ce sentiment de vide, en me réveillant dans un lit sans son corps près du mien. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que je rêvais de ça presque toutes les nuits et je n'en pouvais plus.

Quelqu'un dans mon dortoir avait dû entendre son prénom et pour me faire tomber, il lui avait vendu l'information. Et ce salaud en jouait avec moi !

Il me déclarait son « amour » pour mieux m'humilier.

Je me mis à sangloter et je murmurai sous ce tiers de lune, sans pourvoir me retenir, son prénom comme une litanie.

**POV Harry**

Après avoir quitté Draco je m'étais réfugié près du lac, entre deux petits rochers qui me permettaient de ne pas être vu. Je laissai mon regard errer sur les eaux calmes. Je ne pleurai pas, je l'avais assez fait cette nuit.

J'essayai de me faire une raison, Malfoy ne serait jamais le Draco que j'espérai.

Combien de fois avais-je imaginé que ça pouvait être possible ?

Trop, pour mon propre bien.

J'écoutai les sons légers que faisaient les animaux par cette nuit calme, quand un son, ou plutôt une voix me tira de mes pensées.

Curieux, je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Je pus distinguer que la personne que j'entendais, répétait toujours le même mot. Quand je fus à quelques pas, je reconnus Draco. Je m'approchai de lui plus doucement, il était contre un arbre, la tête sur ses bras posés eux-mêmes sur ses genoux.

Ne pouvant le laisser là sans lui demander si tout allait bien, même si je savais qu'il allait me rejeter, je me mis face à lui, accroupi, et posai ma main sur son épaule. Je fus surpris d'entendre que le mot qu'il répétait sans cesse était mon prénom et je me demandai surtout pourquoi ?

Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur la question et lui demandai :

- Dra... Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ?

Il se redressa et plongea son regard rougit dans le mien.

- Manquait plus que ça, je me suis endormi.

- Je t'ai entendu Malfoy et tes yeux te trahissent, ne me fait pas croire que tu dormais. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Chut, tais-toi...

Il se rapprocha de moi et se blottit dans mes bras, tout en chuchotant :

- J'en ai assez de me réveiller sans toi… ne me laisse pas me réveiller Harry, ne me laisse pas...

J'étais paralysé !

Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Ou étais-ce moi qui rêvais encore ?

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, la douleur de son coup dans mon estomac m'aurait ramené à la réalité, constatai-je.

Ne pouvant pas le rejeter comme il l'avait fait avec moi tout à l'heure, je me déplaçai pour être près de lui et mieux le tenir dans mes bras. Je pris quand même mon courage, qui cette fois s'était fait la malle, à deux mains et lui dis :

- Malfoy, désolé de te contredire, mais tu ne rêves pas.

Comme il ne me répondit pas, je me penchai légèrement et constatai qu'il s'était endormi sur mon épaule. Je décidai de ne pas le réveiller et de profiter de l'instant présent, de sa présence contre moi.

**POV Draco**

J'entendais au loin le chant des oiseaux et je me fis la réflexion que d'habitude, c'était les ronflements de Crabbe qui me réveillaient. J'allai me lever mais je sentis tout à coup un souffle sur mon visage et je me dis que cela devait être une bête sauvage, prête à me manger. Il me fallut tout mon courage pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ces derniers, une fois ouverts, tombèrent sur le visage d'Harry, endormi, la tête posée sur ses mains. Je souris car il avait réussi. Il m'avait gardé avec lui dans mes songes et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la bouche et d'aller murmurer à son oreille :

- On ne se quittera plus mon amour...

Il déplaça une de ses mains autours de ma taille et me baragouina dans son sommeil :

- Non, plus jamais.

Je souris et sans attendre, posai ma bouche sur la sienne une fois de plus et quand il répondit à mon baiser, je me plaquai plus contre son corps.

- Fais-moi l'amour Harry... j'en ai trop envie, dis-je en glissant une de mes jambes entre les siennes.

**POV Harry**

Je commençai à me réveiller, des bruits inhabituels m'entourant. J'entendis Draco me dire qu'on ne se quitterait plus, je déplaçai donc ma main sur sa taille et lui répondis en marmonnant.

Il m'embrassa alors que j'émergeai, et je répondis à son baiser, l'entourant de mes bras tandis qu'il se collait plus à moi.

Mais quand il me demanda de lui faire l'amour, là je me réveillai totalement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. D'habitude dans mes rêves, Draco ne me demandait jamais de lui faire l'amour. C'était toujours moi qui lui demandais. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai, tous les évènements de la veille me revenant en mémoire.

Notre discussion houleuse, mes aveux, ma fuite, le moment où je l'avais trouvé ici, ses mots quand il s'était collé à moi jusqu'au moment où il s'était endormi dans mes bras. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il me demandait de lui faire l'amour, alors que j'avais clairement compris qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi.

Je le repoussai gentiment et lui dis :

- Malfoy, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Il ne répondit pas et se recolla à moi. Peut-être avait-il de la fièvre et qu'il délirait. Je ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, même si je le voulais, il m'en aurait voulu pour le reste de ma vie et me l'aurait fait payer. Je me relevai et lui répétai :

- Malfoy, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Tu dois être fiévreux.

**POV Draco**

Mais qu'avait-il bon sang, d'habitude, il me faisait l'amour ou se laisser faire sans trop parler. Voulant le faire taire, je me levai aussi et posai ma bouche sur la sienne et il me dit, alors qu'il me repoussait en même temps :

- Malfoy, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Tu devrais arrêter.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Fais-moi vivre dans tes bras, s'il te plait...

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu sais à qui tu demandes ça Malfoy ? A moi, Potter, le balafré, Saint-Potty ou le binoclard si tu préfères.

- Jamais je ne te t'ai appelé comme ça ici Harry, dis-je en allant dans ses bras et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Malfoy, je m'excuse d'avance de ce que je vais faire, mais je crois que tu délire, me dit-il avant de me gifler.

Je restai choqué par son geste et reculai de quelques pas. Ma joue me brulait et mon cœur se brisait. Je pus sentir les larmes couler toutes seules et je lui dis, la voix étrangement basse et rauque :

- Tu... tu m'as giflé. Après tout ce qu'on à vécu ici, tu oses me gifler ? Je suis tellement bien avec toi, que je suis prêt à abandonner la vraie vie pour être avec toi, ici. Être dans tes bras, ressentir ton amour et laisser grandir le mien et toi tu me repousses. En fait, tu lui ressembles, même plus que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. Lui aussi s'est moqué de moi... il a même avoué m'aimer ! Et toi, au lieu de me faire oublier, d'être toi, celui que j'aime retrouver la nuit, tu me gifles ! Laisse-moi me réveiller Harry... LAISSE-MOI PARTIR, criai-je en fonçant sur lui et en le frappant au torse avec mes maigres forces.

**POV Harry**

Je le réceptionnai alors qu'il fonçait sur moi, tambourinant de ses poings mon torse et pleurant silencieusement.

Je le fis prisonnier de mes bras en attendant qu'il se calme, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire me chamboulait. Il vivait, dans un monde imaginaire, une histoire avec moi. Il avait des sentiments pour ce moi que je n'étais pas. Et si j'avais bien compris, il était prêt à quitter la réalité pour lui.

Cette idée me fit frissonner.

Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, le berçant alors qu'il avait arrêté de me frapper. Je nous fis nous rasseoir et attendis que ses larmes s'arrêtent. Quand il se calma, je lui dis doucement :

- Malfoy ... Draco, tu n'es pas dans un rêve. Je ne suis pas un Harry Potter fictif, je suis le vrai, de ta vraie vie. Celui qui a bien avoué ses sentiments pour toi hier, mais qui ne se moquait aucunement de toi. Draco, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit ça.

Je repris ma respiration avant d'enchainer, il fallait que je trouve les bons mots pour ne pas le froisser.

- Draco, dis-moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me raconter tes dé ...

Je me stoppai à temps, allant dire, « tes délires » et je repris :

-… tes rêves ? Je voudrais comprendre. Ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Je voudrais te comprendre.

**POV Draco**

Je cessai de respirer à ces révélations.

Je ne rêvais pas ?

Alors, pourquoi était-il avec moi ici, pourquoi m'étais-je réveillé à ses côtés ?

Et en plus, savoir que je venais d'avouer, au vrai Potter, mes rêves… Je frissonnai et m'écartai de lui sans oser le regarder.

- Hum... et bien... disons que...

- Disons que quoi ?

- Et puis, pourquoi je te le dirais, hein ! M'énervai-je d'un coup.

Sans attendre, je me levai, fis demi-tour et marchai vers l'entrée du château. Je fus heureux qu'il ne me suive pas. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trois jours que j'avais perdu l'esprit près du lac et trois jours où Potter, Harry ou que sais-je, me regardait...

Je sentais en moi les petits papillons que je ne ressentais que dans mes rêves face à ce regard. Mais faute m'était d'admettre que je ne rêvai pas et que... je… j'avais des sentiments autre que la haine envers lui.

Voulant enfin, lui répondre, je me levai et lui jetai un regard plus que suggestif pour qu'il me suive.

Une fois les doubles portes de la grande salle passée, je me posai contre un mur et attendis. Je fus heureux de le voir arriver quelques secondes plus tard. Il me dit, en venant dans ma direction :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens, dis-je en prenant la direction d'une salle que je savais vide.

Quand j'en franchis la porte, je me plaçai sur le côté et attendis qu'il entre. Une fois un sort de silence jeté ainsi qu'un sort de verrouillage, je lui dis, en regardant un point derrière lui :

- J'ai commencé à rêver de toi et moi en début d'année. A chaque fois, il se passe quelque chose de sexuel. Je me sens... vivre dans tes bras, enfin ceux du Harry de mon rêve. Seulement, après une longue période où j'avais du mal à l'accepter, j'ai envié mes rêves et parfois, j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai.

- Ca pourrait l'être si tu le veux vraiment. Je ne t'ai pas raconté d'histoire l'autre jour, j'étais sincère. Mes sentiments pour toi sont bien réels.

- Je le sais à présent. Ton regard me le dit, dis-je en venant me placer devant lui.

- Et que veux-tu alors ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ca, murmurai-je en posant ma main derrière sa nuque et en l'approchant de moi pour l'embrasser.

Le contact était doux et encore mieux que dans mes songes. Je pus sentir ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes et je le serrai encore plus contre moi.

Les caresses restèrent simples et après un manque d'air, je me reculai et dis, une boule de peur dans le ventre :

- Je veux tout... je veux mon rêve, toi et tout le reste... Et toi ?

- La même chose. Mais attention Malfoy, je ne veux pas d'une banale histoire de cul, je veux une vraie relation. Si tu cherches juste à assouvir un fantasme, je préfère partir et oublier cette discussion. Je ne veux pas être un pantin dans ta vie.

- Une histoire de cul ? Tu as du mal comprendre Harry, dis-je en lui prenant le visage. Dans mes rêves, tu me faisais l'amour... je n'ai pas dit que l'on baisait comme des lapins.

- Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde Draco, me dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres.

Je souris et lui dis :

- Et toi, raconte-moi tout...

- Il faut que je te raconte le rêve que j'ai fait juste avant de te trouver dans le parc l'autre soir. Tu ne vas pas y croire.

- Si tu le dis, dis-je en allant embrasser son cou et en attendant le récit de son rêve.

**The End**

* * *

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Idem que Jes, quel est votre avis final sur cette fiction qui s'est transformée au fil de l'écriture _(surtout au chap 3 qui est devenu moins humoristique et plus sérieux)_ ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé cet intermède musical ^^

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **J'aimerai avoir votre avis final sur cette fiction, qui est sincèrement la première avec le genre humour que j'écris et j'aimerai savoir si cela fonctionne. Sinon, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous en review pour les plus généreux d'entre vous ! (^-^) Gros Bisou.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


End file.
